ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shawn81
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Schrei 06:55, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Removing blocks of text from articles If you insist on removing paragraphs from articles, please add them to the talk page and include why you removed it, or believe it to be inaccurate. With regards to the section you removed from Skrreea related to skin, there is a mention of them flaking it when Quark said, "Come to my place, you'll see little pieces of Skrreean skin all over the bar and the floor it's disgusting." Comments such as this added below your removed section of text can help other identify or reword poorly conveyed ideas, rather than removing them altogether. --Alan del Beccio 22:43, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Preview button Hi, Shawn. It is asked that you please use the preview button as often as possible while editing in order to limit the number of edits you make to a single article and lower the workload on the database. Also, constant edits are just very annoying to see on the recent changes. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:17, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :I apologize for making so many edits, but I am attempting to make this information available as soon as the auction lots sell. The auction is nearly over, and I will try to fit the remaining noteworthy items in one edit. Thanks for your patience! :) --Shawn81 22:37, 7 October 2006 (UTC)